Dark Side of the Light
by Demarlion
Summary: Galeem had wiped.out the entire universe, but one managed to escape. Upon returning, this hero must bring back what was lost, and save the universe once more. (An idea where World of Light starred the non-playable characters instead)
1. The Beginning of the End

_**In case the description didn't make it obvious enough, this is a World of Light idea where the main fighters are replaced by different spirits and Assist Trophies. I hope you all enjoy this fanfic!**_

* * *

A cliffside was left empty, with nothing seemingly coming on it. However, a moment later a army of footsteps was heard before coming to a halt.

An arm cannon was aimed forward as a hero known as Mega Man X glared at something out of sight. "Whatever you guys do, don't hold back!"

The rest of the group was revealed. It was a group of unexpected characters, from the superpowered, the skills, the determined, and even evil. All jointing forces against a foe; Galeem, who had many, many Master Hands clones with him.

Felix, a Venus Adept, stated "If we want to win, we'll have to take down at least ten of those hands."

Krystal nodded in agreement. "Right. We have to do what Felix says; our friends and family are counting on us."

Starly rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's get fighting already!"

Just as those words were said, the clones suddenly were ripped apart, leaving nothing behind but blue energy. They began to enter Galeem, confusing the group as they saw it. Magolor, who was also confused, began to realize something.

"Everyone! It's an attack! Get ready!"

For a moment, silence occurred a Galeem turned into what looked like a black hole. No one said a word.

And then it happened; the attack. A barrage of powerful beams of light came from where Galeem was and made their way to the group below.

Isaac was the first was the first one struck. He used Granite to set up an barrier as he used Move to hold the beam back. However, it powered through the psyenergy hand, destroying Isaac with ease. Saki, having seen his new ally got slaughtered, started shooting retaliation, just to face the same fate.

Shield Knight and Eggman stood their ground, Shield Knight holding up her shield as Eggman set up the shields of his mech. It failed to match the beams

Mimikyu stared in horror at the beams of light. Knuckles quickly grabbed Mimikyu and dug into the cliffside, but a beam smashed through the cliff, hitting them both.

The Black Knight did not falter in the face of death, and managed to slash away a few beams. It was futile, as he was eventually struck, but lasted five whole seconds within the beams before he finally was done in.

X shot out his strongest beam to fight back, and Marx went to his side, unleashing a mouth laser in hopes of doing something, but were overpowered and slain.

Goroh, aware the danger had gotten bad, decided to flee, but he couldn't even sit down in the Fire Stingray before he got struck.

Shovel Knight used the Phase Locket to be able to bypass the beams, and was successful until it wore off and was hit. Zero leaped over a beam about to hit him, and prepared to perform Genmu Zero, but couldn't do it in time and was destroyed.

The two Octolings, not wanting to die, shot ink at the ground and went in to hide. It wasn't effective, as they were still vaporized.

Tails, having been told to flee, went into the Tornado to escape, and almost did, if it weren't for six beams going after him. He and the tornado were reduced to nothing.

Tiki and and Ashley decided to fly away, as Viridi made a giant plant rise from the ground. It did not help, as the goddess was slaughtered, and so was Tiki and Ashley.

Raymond Bryce had taken cover on one of the tall rocks on the cliffside, and was waiting for the beams to stop for a chance to fire back. He never got that chance as the light beams took him out.

Midna and the Ghosts attempted to float away from the slaughter, but were caught while in the air.

Nikki stared, frozen in terror of the beams that slayed many heroes, as Ayumi looked away from her incoming demise. Mattel, having seen Starfy and Starly fall to the beams, was now in a frenzied panic, running around in fear before all three were struck, bringing their young lives to an end.

But in this horrific rampage of beams, one was faring better than the others; White Bomber. Having faced light beams before, he was easily dodging them with ease. But he was worried about the others.

"Shadow! Are you there?!" He called as he leaped over a beam, but did not hear the Ultimate Lifeform give a reply.

"Takamaru?!" Bomberman still didn't hear anything.

"Alucard! Please..." Hearing no voices, White realized he was the only one left standing. He knew he had to escape; he had to get to his spaceship!

He slid underneath a beam and rolled past a volley of beams, and made a break for it to his spaceship. Managing to jump in, he started it, and managed to take off into space.

White sighed, before looking back, and his eyes shrunk in fear as he saw that not only have the beams covered the entire planet, he was being chased!

He started piloting the ship to go faster and faster. Eventually, he blasted off at enough speeds to escape the universe.

"Whew...close one..." Bomberman looked out and his eyes widened to see the universe being engulfed in the light. He slumped, sighing. He failed to stop Galeem's goal.

* * *

Hours after Galeem's attack...

The universe was remade, as Galeem wanted. The spirits of the deceased floated in this world, confused and scared. But as this happened, a light shined in the sky...

White's spaceship landed on the rocky cliff, as he got out. He looked around, feeling distraught. "Galeem won...he got what he wanted.."

So many people dead...so many dreams crushed...it made him sick. He clenched his fists, glaring at Galeem, who was in the sky.

"You won't get away with this..."

* * *

Gasping as his eyes opened, Isaac looked around. The last thing he remember was being vaporized...and he was still alive, somehow. "Where am I?"

Isaac tried to move, but found himself tied up with wires of light. Grunting, Isaac began to struggle against his restrains, but has no success.

"Isaac."

Isaac blinked. "Who's there?"

"I am very dissapointed...I expected more from the Venus Adept that saved the World from destruction. But perhaps stories aren't always accurate..."

Isaac gritted his teeth. "How do you know me? Who are you?!"

"I"m surprise you don't know who had ""killed" you."

Isaac's eyes widened in realization. "Galeem...?"

"Exactly. Now, I'm going the universe better, and you will be a great help."

"What makes me think I will help you?! You killed everyone I know!" Isaac shouted...then his eyes suddenly shrunk...and he closed his eyes. "There. Now just wait, you will be living a happy life again."

A golden liquid poured onto Isaac, covering him, before coming off, forming into a colorless Isaac. It fell, akin to an action figure falling off a shelf.

Then a spirit came in, looking around; to he exact, this was Ivan, one of Isaac's friends. "What's happening...?"

Galeem spoke from the shadows. "Enter the body. You'll be back to your life in short notice."

Unaware this was the enemy Isaac was going to face, he entered...and saw everything as it was before Galeem attacked. Weyard was the same. Blinking, Ivan walked forward.

But ths was FAR from the truth.

In reality, Ivan was in a puppet body of Isaac, colored to look like Ivan. And so were so many other spirits, in other character puppets. Galeem chuckled as his work...before realizing ONE was missing.

"Where...where is White Bomber?" Galeem realized as he looked into his world he made. After scanning, he spotted White on a cliffside.

"He escaped...well, I can't release another attack...but I can do something else." With his power, he made it so whenever a spirit saw Bomberman, they would instead see someone evil.

The story begins...one against the World of Light...

The war against Galeem had begun.

* * *

**_And that's opening chapter for this story. You got to see some characters who are making an appearance! Now if you're wondering why Bomberman was picked for the survivor, he has actually dodged light beams before. And with his spaceship, he likely could escape the universe! But for now, leave a review, and time for a bio on Bomberman and Galeem._**

**Bomberman: Leader of the Bomberman Bros., White Bomber has saved the universe countless tomes with his explosives, mixed with strategy. Having survived Galeem's onslaught, he prepares to undo what Galeem brought and save the entire universe once more.**

**Galeem: The Lord of Light, who believes the universe needs to be remade. Trusting no one's opinion but his own, he slayed all in the universe but one hero. Determined to have his newly made universe stay prospering, he plans to take down the survivor no matter what.**


	2. A Rebel in Fake Paradise

_**Review Responses:**_

_**Jetman615: Glad to see you like the idea! Here's the next chapter! And WAH, eh? Heheh...**_

_**Guest: No one is playable who. But there will be a long sheet of sorts.**_

_**Guest: Yup! Let's hope for White to do it!**_

* * *

_The Light Realm. Galeem's view of a perfect world come to life, a place where deceased souls roam the light in puppet bodies of friends, foes, or even people they don't even know. With one survivor of Galeem's wipeout returning, it may not be long before the attack is undone..._

Clenching his fists with a determined glare, White pointed at Galeem, who was in the sky. "If you think I'll just let you win like this, you're wrong. I'm making you pay!"

Bomberman immediately ran down the cliff. However, he was having sad thoughts. He especially was distraught that his siblings were taken by Galeem, but he was planning on making Galeem pay for his act of evil.

It wasn't long before he bumped into something. He looked up and saw someone he knew from the cliff. "Isaac...?"

He got up, but noticed something off about how he looked. Isaac's clothes were now more purple. His scarf was green, and his chest plate was completely yellow.

This was because it wasn't truly Isaac, but rather his friend Ivan inhabiting a puppet body of Isaac. And what he was seeing...was Alex, once again.

"Alex? Why are you here?!" Ivan shouted, startling White.

"Alex? My name's White Bomber, remember?" White said in confusion. However, Ivan's mind was set, as he took out the Crystal Rod. "W-Wait, you never-"

Ivan released four whirlwinds, dragging White up as he yelped in surprise. Noticing that "Alex" was tumbling through the air helplessly, Ivan casted Bolt, but White managed to regain his sense in the nick of time.

Landing, Bomberman looked at Ivan with a confused, and frantic expression. "What's gotten into you?!" Ivan noticed the sword on his back, and drew the Sol Blade, much to his surprise.

"Did Isaac give this to me...?" Ivan asked himself, before focusing on his "Alex" and charging with the blade. However, due to being more experienced with Rods and Staffs, he struggled more.

"Alright, I didn't want to hurt you..." Bomberman muttered as he generated a bomb. "But I don't have a choice here."

Bomberman tossed two bombs forward, jumping back as Ivan tried to attack with Crystal Rod. The explosives went off behind Ivan, sending him flying towards White Bomber, who did a left hook to knock him into the cliffside's wall.

"Glad to see that hand-to-hand training worked out." White thought as he rushed towards Ivan, who got up in pain. Jumping up he dropped a bomb as he kicked it towards Ivan. With him stunned, White set the explosive off.

**KABOOM!**

When Bomberman squinted in the explosion, and instead of seeing Isaac, he saw...Ivan's spirit.

"What is that...?" Bomberman slowly approached Ivan's spirit. Ivan looked at him, confused. "Who..are you?"

"I'm White Bomber. Who are you? ...And what ARE you?" He asked. Ivan flinched. "What do you mean by-"

He then realized he had NO BODY.

"W-What? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" Ivan freaked out, as Bomberman blinked. "I...don't know...all I remember is Galeem attacking the universe."

"Galeem...? Isaac, Garet and Felix said they were going after a guy named that." Bomberman went wide-eyed. "You know them?"

"Yeah...why?" Ivan asked. Bomberman flinched at his question, remembering what happened to the three. "Er...I'll explain later. I'm guessing you need help."

"Yeah...I don't what happened to me."

White nodded. "Alright. Just follow me. What's your name?"

"...Ivan."

They went down the path, before bumping into another person, and seeing it was a Zoroark. But not only was it brown in coloration, once it spoke...

"Eevee?"

Two more appeared.

"Eevee."

"Eevee!"

"Strange...I don't know what this thing is." White scratched his head, before seeing the three Eevees that were trapped in a Zoroark body, were now aggressive.

"EEVEE!" The first Eevee charged at him, headbutting White in the chest, knocking him back. "Gah...that one hurt." White got up and pulled out another bomb.

"I don't know what's going on, but you are going to stop right now!" White lifted the bomb and threw it, sending an Eevee back. It wasn't too tough, defeated easily.

The other two seemed surprised, but growled at Bomberman and charged at him, who quickly punched them off the cliff. He peeked over the cliff to see if that did them in.

...It did, having the spirits of the three Eevees rise up to see him. They stared curiously. "Eev?"

"These things are in the same state as you, Ivan..." White noted. Ivan looked confused. "But what exactly happened..."

White continued to trek down the path, and then saw a giant turtle. A paper, giant turtle. However, the coloring asked similar to a frog wearing a suit.

And it seemed panicked. "Oh no, where's DeMille...? I remember saving Aresa with him and- GAH!"

It stared at Bomberman, seeing a giant yellow body. "WHAT? You're back?"

"What in the world are you talking about..." White questioned, as the turtle seemed afraid, before clenching his fists. "I...can't be afraid now! I need to find my friends...!"

The turtle placed a panel down and aimed a small gun to fire a sun laser, sending it towards White, who rolled away to avoid being blasted.

"Geez! Close one." White looked up and chucked a bomb, the turtle gasping as he comically ran away. White ran over to try and punch him...but the turtle set up a fan that blew White away, literally.

"Is this guy a Wind Adept like me?" Ivan questioned, as White got up after holding his head. "What I DO know is that this guy has some weird tricks." White muttered.

The turtle used a mirror to send an image of a sun, but Bomberman rolled beneath it and managed to kick the turtle off it's feet. "Ow! Wha-?" The turtle scrambled to it's feet to get on a drum set, and drummed...and unleashed a lightning bolt.

White was struck, sent flying back, but managed to jump back into the fray with a hard headbutt that knocked him to the floor. This dazed the turtle, before looking up and seeing a bomb in front...and all around him.

"W-WHA?"

**_KABOOM!_**

The explosion sent the body into the air...and what came down was a Spirit of a frog. "...Huh? Is something going on?"

Bomberman slowly approached the spirit, trying to not alert him. "Hey, you alright?"

The frog looked at Bomberman and looked surprised. "Huh? W-Who are you?" He seemed pretty confused. "And where am I?"

Bomberman scratched his head. "Well, I'm not sure myself. All I know is Galeem engulfed the universe in beams of light but-"

"Beams of light? I remember one hitting me!" Ivan said.

"Y-Yeah, me too!" The frog responded. The Eevees looked at each others. "Then Galeem must have something to do with it..." White muttered as he nodded. "Alright, let's go. Also, what's your name?"

"Er...Sofubi." The frog responded. White prepared to move...

...If a spear didn't smash right in front of him. White looked up at who threw it, and went wide eyed.

"...Bandana Dee?!"

* * *

**Party Thus Far**

**Bomberman**


	3. Dreams in Dusk

_**Review Responses**_

_**Stripe the Hedgetiger: You're about to find out!**_

_**Guest: Thanks.**_

* * *

Bomberman stared at the Waddle Dee who was glaring at him. There was no mistaking it, it was Bandana Dee. So the question was why Bandana Dee holding his spear with intent to attack?

White slowly walked forward. "Waddle Dee, it's me, White. Are you...okay?"

Bandana Dee gripped his spear. "Back off, monster! I will protect the kingdom of Dreamland if Kirby can't!"

"Monster?! Bandana Dee I- Gah!" Bomberman quickly sidestepped avoid being skewered by his spear. He rolled to safety when Bandana Dee lifted it up and tried to bring it down on him.

"Bandana Dee, it's me! Calm down!" White jumped over another swing. White kicked Bandana Dee in self-defense, and looked at the three spirits.

"What's going on with your friend?" Ivan asked, as Bomberman shrugged. "I don't know, he's now aggressive and- AGH!"

White was struck by a heavy kick, sending him back. Bandana Dee followed it by swinging at him, landing a few good blows before sending Bomberman flying.

Slamming into the wall of the mountain, Bomberman weakly got up and widened his eyes as he barely ducked from the Spear stab.

But Bandana Dee was quick, and bashed the back of the spear in the back of White's head, causing him to roll across the floor. White got up, pulling out a bomb, but Dee threw his spear at the bomb, causing a big explosion that sent White towards. Sofubi's spirit.

What was unexpected, was that Sofubi's entered Bomberman, making some injuries heal up. "What the?! What happened?!" Bomberman questioned as he got up, rubbing his head.

The Eevees tilted their heads in surprise as Ivan blinked. "I don't know...it's like he entered you!"

Bomberman looked at Bandana Dee. "I don't know what happened...but I feel more powerful." He clenched his fists.

"Alright, guess I have to fight Bandana Dee. I'm not doing this in hatred, okay?" Bomberman said.

Ivan and the Eevees looked at each other. "We'll help too." Ivan said in a serious tone, and entered Bomberman. So did the Eevees, increasing the bomb-wielding hero's power.

Both heroes charged at one another, White, managing to kick Bandana Dee off his feet, before Dee was punched square in the face. White threw as many bombs as he could, but Dee threw his spear through the bombs.

Dee went to retrieve his spear, but was tackled by White, who pinned Dee down. Bandana Dee tried to push him off, but White headbutted him with enough force to knock him out cold.

"That...was rough..." White muttered as he got up, sighing in relief. He looked at Dee. "What's gotten into him?"

With a groan, White noticed Bandana Dee getting up. However, there was notable difference.

His eyes were not red.

"Urgh...my head hurts..." Bandana Dee muttered, White going towards him. Dee noticed him. "Hey, Bandana Dee? You okay?"

Bandana Dee took a second to reply. "White? Is that you?" White, seeing no hostility, held out his hand. Bandana Dee took it as he was lifted to his feet.

"What happened?" Dee asked as White rubbed his head. "Well, what do you remember?"

"I remember Galeem vaporizing so many people, and I got hit by one..." Dee then stopped. "Wait, what happened to Galeem, White?!"

"Up there." White pointed at Galeem, who extremely high in the sky. "So...we lost...?" Dee wondered, feeling down.

"No we haven't." Bomberman reassured him. "We just need to fight back. We haven't lost until we all go down!"

Bandana Dee stared, before nodding. "...You're right, let's go! Everyone's waiting for us."

They proceeded to go up the staircase. "So why am I injured, anyway?"

White scratched his head. "You kinda attacked me, like you were under a spell..so I fought back. When you got knocked out, that's when you woke up, back to normal."

Bandana Dee looked down. "Sorry about that." White noticed his reaction and patted his back. "Don't worry, you weren't yourself after all."

However, their trip up the stairs was stopped by a giant robot with a plug on it's back. It seemed hostile. It had a weird ancient coloring on it.

"Ah geez, not this again..." White muttered. Dee looked at him. "Again?"

The robot charged down to attack, and both ran back down the stairs to fight it there.

"Get ready Bandana Dee!" Bandana Dee nodded as Bomberman pulled out a bomb. "Let's do it! I'll fight, you trap it with bombs!" Dee responded, in which Bmberman gave a thumbs up.

The robot ran towards to them, Dee lifting his spear and leaping over to strike it from behind. The robot turned to face Dee. Who motioned at it to come closer.

Dee fended off a swing from it's arms, and swings his spear, making it stagger back as Dee continued to thrust at it, giving it no time to breathe.

When it was badly damaged, Dee looked up to see the robot charging lasers in it's eyes and firing at him, making Dee jump back. Dee kept jumping, and leaped onto it's flat head and cut off the plug on it's back.

"Hey big guy!" White called as the robot looked at him, Bandana Dee jumping off it's head.

White took out a remote switch. "Maybe you should pay more attention."

The robot just noticed the remote bombs surrounding it way too late as White pressed the button, resulting in a massive explosion that blew the robot apart.

Bandana Dee and White looked at the robot's dismantled pieces, as another spirit came out; one of a Guardian. The thing charged at his attacks, but simply entered Bandana Dee's body, empowering him.

"What happened?" Dee asked, as Bomberman rose a hand up. "I'll explain as he go back up that those stairs."

They proceeded to do so. "So basically after Galeem's attack, some people have been turned into these weird orb things. "My guess is Galeem did something to them to make them fight us. When they enter bodies, they seem to make them stronger...and they seem to be inside clones."

"That explains it." Bandana Dee noted as they reach the top of the stairs, leading to three pathways. "So...suggestions on where to go?"

Bomberman thought about it, and noticed a rock on the floor with a sharp side. He picked it up, tossed it into the air, and when it landed on the floor, the sharp part pointed at the right.

"Right it is." Bomberman said as the two walked to the right. "Hope we don't get in trouble."

However, they noticed a man wearing a jacket, with the words "Red Cross" on it. He turned around, and he saw some thugs.

"As if my day couldn't get anymore worse." The man muttered, "What do you want, you thugs?"

Bandana Dee looked confused. "What's he talking about?" White, in response, crossed his arms. "I think Galeem has this guy under control of Galeem as well."

The man instead heard some demands for money or blood. "Alright, no. Back off or I'm gonna make you regret it."

Bandana Dee twirls his spear. "Sorry sir, but we're gonna have to do this to help you!"

The man put up his fists, waiting for the two to make a move. Bandana Dee ran up, in which a man saw a knife instead of a spear. He dodged, punched Dee away, but was met by a kick from Bomberman. "Dee! Go for it!"

"I'm on it!" Bandana Dee charged and did a non-lethal hit to the man, knocking him back rather easily.

He was a normal man, after all.

With one last strike, he was rather easily defeated. Dee looked at him. "So what now?"

Bomberman crossed his arms. "Just wait for him to wake up."

After a few seconds, the man woke up. "What the...ow...my head hurts..."

He then noticed the two. "Hey, you alright?" Bandana Dee asked, the man silently staring back.

Then he spoke. "What the hell...?"

"That's profanity."

The man shook his head. "I'm probably dreaming, this can't be real. You two look way to cartoony to be real."

Bandana Dee blinked, before pinching him. "You aren't dreaming."

The man continued to stare, before getting up. "What is going on here?"

"Well, to be exact-"

"You pathetic fools."

Bomberman and Bandana Dee blinked and looked at Galeem, who had spoken. The man did as well, looking confused. "What is THAT?!"

"You think you saving very few people from my perfect world will save you? How delusional." Bomberman glared at the Lord of Light.

"If anyone is delusional, it's YOU!" White yelled at Galeem, who shook his head. "Well, you will not be able to save the others amongst the other paths."

"What...?" An invisible barrier was set up in front of the left and north stairways. "People were there that needed help?!"

White charged and tried to break the wall down. Bandana Dee tried to strike the other wall down, but both failed. The man walked up to the two. "So mind giving me that explanation?"

White sighed and got up. "I'll explain as he go down...what's your name, anyway?"

The man crossed his arms. "Tell me both of your names and I'll say mine."

"I'm White Bomber, and this is Bandana Dee." Bandana Dee waved to him. The man seem hesitant to speak, but eventually did.

"...My name is Kyle Hyde."

* * *

**Party Thus Far:**

**Bomberman, Bandana Dee, Kyle Hyde**

**Bandana Dee: A servent of King Dedede. He may be cute, but don't underestimate his spear skills. The little guy has assisted in saving the world more than once, and his proficentcy in combat makes him a deadly force to Galeem's forces.**

**Kyle Hyde: A former police officer, who got fired after a...incident, Kyle Hyde works for Red Cross (Until he got fired for his "bull", as his boss said.), but despite being an average man, he is not helpless. His skills at deducement and fighting skill from his cop days is bot something to roll ab eye at.**


	4. A Speedy Encounter

"Okay, quick recap."

Bomberman and Bandana Dee had finished explaining the reason behind everything happening to Kyle. "A god outright killed everyone in the universe, and you two, so far, are the only survivors. And he has done something to people, and is putting them in fake bodies of your friends."

"Yeah...that's about right." Bomberman responded. "We're trying to give him a piece of our minds to show him he can't just do that."

Kyle looked...rather overwhelmed by the information that was given to him. "Sorry, but it's just...it's crazy." Bandana Dee raised an eyebrow at that. "What's crazy?"

"The whole thing." Kyle responded with a blunt tone. "The fact this actually real, and not just some weird costume gig..." Kyle muttered to himself, as Bomberman shrugged. "Well, I guess for you, you've never had something like this happen."

Bandana Dee notices something from the corner of his eye. "Uh, guys? We got company!"

Kyle raised an eyebrow as White turned around, and the three of them saw a clone body of Viridi, with black hair, pink clothes, and in some weird mecha. Behind her were two robots, similar to the one White and Bandana had fought awhile back.

Kyle crossed his arms. "I'm guessing they aren't friends of yours." The Viridi clone turned to the robots. "Alright, Servbots! There's treasure here! And you know why we're here, right?!"

"To take it to get money to build the rocket, Miss Tron!" The robots responded, before one of the robots gasped as they looked behind Tron.

"Miss Tron! There are three people already here!" Tron turned around to see the three, and was rather frustrated. "AGH! Someone is here already?!" She pointed the mech's gun at her foes.

"Don't even think about taking the treasure, if you know what's good for you!" Tron yelled, in which Kyle raised an eyebrow. "We aren't after any treasure, lady."

"Oh please! I won't fall for that lie! If you won't leave, then we'll have to deal with you by force!" Tron yelled as she started firing, the three quickly getting out of the way of the attack by getting behind some of the pillars on the top

"Damn it, how are we suppose to go down if this girl is in the way?!" Kyle said as one of the Servbots looked onward. "Miss Tron, should we go and see?"

"Go and attack!" The Servbots whimpered and ran up the stairs, jumping on Bandana Dee and clinging onto him. "Hey, get off me!"

The Servbots clinged on, and Bandana Dee pushed it off. "Go fight the girl, and I'll handle these guys!"

Bomberman nodded, and charged down, jumping over the bullets and throwing a bomb towards the attacker. Tron gasped and stopped firing, and Bomberman charged, but got grabbed by the mech's arm.

"Gotcha!" Tron made the mech spin it's arm rapidly and tossed Bomberman upwards, sending him high into the air. Afterwards, she pounded on him when he landed on the floor.

Kyle, seeing this, already knew this was rather troublesome for the two heroes. He hesitated, but sighed and went down the stairs. He picked up a rock from the floor and threw it, hitting Tron square in the face.

This made Tron let go of the controls, causing the mech to drop White. White gave thumbs up to Kyle, before leaping above her and throwing a remote bomb into her mech.

Tron glared at Kyle. "Watch where you throw stuff, jerk!"

Bomberman pulled out the remote.

"Kyle, RUN!"

Kyle put two and two together and realized the remote was a detonator. Understanding, Kyle got to safety, and Bomberman pressed the button, making it explode.

Tron was sent flying out of the explosion, before landing, defeated. And Bandana Dee stepped out, having defeated Servbots. "You got her?"

The Spirits of Tron and the two Servbots came out. "Urgh...stupid explosives, who-- SERVBOT #1 AND #2, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

The Servbots look just as freaked out. "We don't Miss Tron! The same has happened to you!"

"Whatever, we need to retreat, now!" Tron and the Servbots quickly fled before any of the three could do a thing.

"...Well that happened." Kyle muttered.

The three went down the rocky path. Kyle shook his head to himself. "If people here are actually as dangerous as that girl...I am not gonna have a good time, am I?"

SPLAT!

White was suddenly shot in the face by orange ink. After a few seconds of processing the moment, he shook his head to get it off. "Seems like the Octoling's ink, but..."

"Woomy!"

A Octoling appeared, but it was dressed differently. Instead, it looked more...carefree and childish. She was followed.by three other Ocotlingss with similar appearances in casualness.

"Guess we found our opponents!" The Octoling said, and the others aimed their ink guns at them. "LET'S GET THIS TURF WAR STARTED!"

They started firing, the three already bombarded with orange ink. Kyle wiped it off his jacket. "Great...gonna have to get this thing washed off."

"If it's a gunfight you want..." Bomberman muttered as he pulled out a memory cartridge, and receiving the Contra Shot, a blaster of sorts. "It's a gunfight you'll get!"

Bomberman fired shots from his blaster, as the Octolings dodged, unaware these were lasers rather than paint. Kyle ran up to one, and tried to tackle it, but the Octoling went right into the ink to scurry away, and Kyle landed face first into it.

Bandana Dee, however, managed to catch one of the Octolings offguard and swiped at them multiple times. He then did a stab, resulting in the Octoling being splattered...as in, Splatoon splattered. Ink splatter.

"Just three more! Come on!" Bomberman got up, as one other blasted him in the face with a Splat Bomb. "Hah! Got ya, you--"

Kyle lifted that Octoling, and threw them in the water nearby. They didn't rise up, although Kyle was tackled at the time, so he did not notice.

Kyle headbutted the Octoling off him, and the Octoling was shot by Bomberman's Contra Blaster, leaving only one Octoling left, who was rather miffed.

"Hey! You guys are breaking the rules, you're--"

Bomberman shot that one as well. After that, some Spirits came out. It turns out the ones controlling them were Inklings!

"Hey...the heck happened?" The Inklings asked, as they noticed the three. However, they were more focused in Kyle, for one reason alone.

"A HUMAN?!"

Kyle was immediately surrounded by the Spirits,the Inklings excited! A human! They thought they went extinct, but here was one, standing in front of them!

"How do you humans swim?"

"What were Turf Wars like in the past?"

"Do you guys have people like the Squid Sisters?"

"What are you made of?" That Inkling, in particular, entered Kyle's body by accident. Kyle grunted in shock. "What the hell?!"

"Whoa...humans can absorb stuff?" One Inkling asked. Bomberman stepped in. "Actually, no. You guys have been reduced to a form that can other stuff, giving them power."

Before another word could be said, the Inklings seemed excited. "Really? Awesome! We're gonna power the human!" And with that they entered the body.

Kyle looked at Bomberman. "You did NOT tell me about this."

White rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah...my bad. You see, these people have been reduced to weird forms that can enter bodies. Some haven't like you and Dee."

"Well it isn't making me feel bad...stronger, actually..." Kyle muttered. "Alright, lead the way."

The trio went down, and saw a...race track? It seemed to have some racers, and had a time for when the race would start. "Mario Kart...huh." Bandana Dee read, as Kyle looked at the area.

"Looks like a glorified highway." Kyle noted as Bomberman looked at the entrance. He looked at the list.

"Hey, one of the racers was someone on our team!" Bomberman noted, as Bandana Dee looked at the list of racers. "...Oh. Him. Right."

Suddenly, Bomberman was kicked across the face from an unknown assailant. The assailant was girl with a ponytail, and she looked SADISTIC. The spirit inhabiting this body is Juri Han.

White got up, holding his head as he looked at his attacker. "What was THAT for?!"

Juri, who was in the body of Lyndis, grinned sadistically. "So, you're the ones my superiors told to kill, huh?" She gave a "come on" gesture. "This'll be FUN, I can tell."

Kyle flatly stared, as he grumbled. "I think you got the wrong people." Juri tried to kick Kyle, but Bandana Dee held her off. He then pushed her back.

Bandana Dee nodded. "If you're not gonna back off, then we'll fight you ourselves!"

Juri grinned. "Try me, if you even can!"

Bandana Dee ran up and thrusts his spear forward, but Juri kicked him up. She jumped after him, axe kicked him into the floor, dazing him. Bandana Dee looked upwards and yelped as a blow from a hard kick nearly struck him.

"White, a little help here?!" Bandana Dee questioned as White nodded and pulled out another bomb. "I got your back!" Rushing towards Juri he proceed to attempt to throw the bomb, but before it could fly out of his hand, he was hit by Fuhajij, resulting in White being knocked over.

The bomb landed next to him on the ground. Bomberman gasped, jumped up to his feet, and kicked the bomb to Juri.

The explosion engulfed Juri, sending her towards Kyle, who quickly did a hard haymaker to the head. Glaring, Kyle approached Juri, who was downed...

Juri suddenly leaped and did Shikusen, kicking Kyle in the stomach. Landing with a thumb, Kyle tried to get up, but Juri punched him, and did Senpusha to make slam into the floor again. Seeing at Kyle was struggling to stand, Juri lifted him up by the neck.

"How does it feel to know that your death is just a few heartbeats away?" Juri taunted as she saw Kyle struggle to remove her grip from his neck. But before she could do anything to harm to him, White came in with a drop kick to send make her let go.

"You okay, Kyle?" Bomberman asked. "I was choked out, and was probably going to be killed. What do you think?" Kyle sarcastically retorted.

Bandana Dee took the opening, and leaped over to where Juri was, and put all the force he could into one punch. He planted his stubby fist into Juri's abdomen, and the force of a what COULD crack a planet.

The force was too much. Juri's Spirit was released from the sheer power, the Puppet Body destroyed from it. "That's it! Good job, Dee!"

Bandana Dee rubbed his head, laughing nervously, before noticing Juri's Spirit was gone. Shrugging, Bandana Dee turned to the rest of the group. "Guess we better continue."

"Yeah...sure. Let my catch my breath first." Kyle muttered, grunting as he caught his breath. "So...what's this about a race?"

Bomberman look at the list of racers. "Looks like the only way we're getting in is if one of us has a vehicle, considering there's one empty slot. And I don't think spaceships would count here..."

"I had a car, but I don't think this Galeem guy left it around somewhere." Kyle muttered, as Bandana Dee sighed. "Looks like we'll have to come back later..."

Deciding to continue on, the three heroes went past the race track. "Hey, look! A city! We could get a vehicle there!" Bandana Dee pointed at a city nearby, blocked by a gate. Bomberman glanced at the gate.

"Everyone get back." White took out another bomb, and rolled it over to the gate. The fuse lit, and the bomb exploded...only for the gate to remain intact.

"What?! How did it not get destroyed?!" White questioned in shock. Kyle slowly approached the gate, and felt something solid...the thing was... He was touching one of the opening parts of the gate.

"What the hell...?" Kyle questioned, but Bandana Dee caught on. "It must be a forcefield!" The spear wielder noted. "It's invisible, but look." Dee threw his spear above the gate, but it bounced off of seemingly thin air.

"Looks like we won't be getting through there for now..." Bomberman muttered, before hearing something approaching. He turned around to see a...clam.

The clam looked at the three, looking pretty hostile. "Weezing!" It said. "You're wheezeing?" Bandana Dee asked, confused.

In response, Bandana Dee was struck by Double Hit, slamming him into the forcefield. Weezing tried to do it again, but Kyle stepped in to kick him aside.

Weezing immediately got back up and used Smokescreen, causing the three to be unable to see. It then used Clear Smog to hit them with mud.

Within the smokescreen, Bomberman pulled out a Wind Bomb and threw it onto the floor. Once it exploded, a gust of wind dispelled the smokescreen.

"You have bombs that can do that?" Kyle questioned, confused. Weezing charged and released toxic gases, trying to poison the group, and as they struggled, began to glow. Bomberman noticed and quickly pushed both Bandana Dee and Kyle out of the way.

BOOM!

A giant explosion occurred from Weezing using Explosion, Bomberman flying out of the blast radius and onto the floor. "WHITE!" Bandana Dee got up and rushed over, worried for his friend. Kyle gritted his teeth, and checked on him as well.

White slowly got up, holding his head as the other two checked on him. "Gah, that stung..."

"Are you alright White?!" Bandana Dee went over to check on his friend, as Bomberman nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine."

Kyle sighed. "You could've gotten killed, you know." White nodded. "That was a reckless move, I'll admit..."

"Weezing?"

The three turned to see the Spirit of the Weezing, who looked at the group with, well, confusion. Didn't it see other Pokémon earlier?

Well, that pudgy orange one seems to be a Pokémon. However, it felt more comfortable with the human...

It went up to Kyle, and unintentionally entered his body, powering him up. Bomberman gave a motion to the others to follow him. Kyle noticed something nearby the gate.

"A crowbar..." Kyle muttered, as he picked it up. "This could come in handy."

Going further down the field, the group managed to hear the noise of a motorcycle. "Hey, that sounds like..." Bandana Dee muttered.

"A motorcycle." Kyle finished. Bomberman's eyes lit up at that. "A motorcycle! That's it! We can use it to enter the race! Come on, we need to check who has it."

However, the person they were going to look for came their way. It was a man in a biker suit and a biker helmet, known as Mach Rider. With Galeem's influence, he saw three Quadrunners when driving down the path.

Kyle looked closer, and his eyes widened when he realized there was machine guns mounted to the motorcycle! "GET DOWN!"

The three ducked as the machine gun started firing multiple bullets. Mach Rider sped right past them, quickly drifting to turn around, about to ram right into Bandana Dee.

Bandana Dee, however, immediately leaped over him, narrowly avoiding being ran over. The Motorcycle Driver turned around yet again.

"Dee! Kyle!" The two turned to look at the robot. "I'm gonna lay some bombs out; he'll be restricted to certain paths! Try to strike him when he's maneuvering around them!"

"Not a bad plan; let's do it." Kyle remarked. Bomberman nodded and analyzed the path ahead. Nodding to himself, the robotic hero laid out a few bombs on the path.

Mach Rider noticed the bombs up ahead, and started driving around them to avoid being blow up. When he saw bombs were completely covering the path ahead, he shot them down with his machine gun, and drove right thought the explosion.

But what he didn't expect was for Bandana Dee to smack him with his spear, knocking him off his motorbike. He was rather quick to get up though, and took out a knife.

Mach Rider and Bandana Dee matched each other blow for blow. Each attack having a heavy, yet quick, strike to it. Sparks flew from the metal clashing.

Kyle ran over and managed to bash the crowbar across Mach Rider's face. This made him stagger back, but he immediately charge with a knife towards Kyle's neck.

Kyle grunted as he just barely managed to grab Mach Rider's arm in time, and wrestled with him for a little bit. Mach Rider slowly began to win out, the knife getting closer and closer...

...And he was suddenly blasted back by a laser shot. Bomberman had put in a Memory Cartridge that gave him the Contra Blaster!

Taking advantage of Mach Rider's dazed state, Kyle went up to him and punched him across the face, and kicked his shin. Mach Rider tried to get up, but was ultimately knocked out by a crowbar to the chest.

"Hey, why isn't this guy's body disappearing?" Kyle asked. Bombberman looked closely and noticed the red tint on Mach Rider's visor faded.

"He's not a Puppet, Galeem let him keep his body, like us!" Bomberman noted. "Once he wakes up, we'll tell him what happened."

* * *

**Party Thus Far:**

**Bomberman**

**Bandana Dee**

**Kyle Hyde**

**Mach Rider**

**Mach Rider: A man from the year 2112, Mach Rider uses the Mach Bike to take down aliens and theirnQuadrunners with it's machine guns. Mach Rider, while utterly silent, is a great fighter, speeding past foes and running them over or blasting them down.**


End file.
